Asking Cat Out
by yoshfernando
Summary: Robbie wants to ask Cat out, will he? Could he? Find out!.my secound story,multple chapters to come i hope, so enjoy! Also reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

My mouth was dry; I could feel myself twitch with anticipation. There she was, walking down the hall towards me with all her carefree glory. For that instant, that small almost time-stopping event that is Cat Valentine, I was nothing and everything. She was coming closer, should I say something? What should I say? I don't want to sound like a dork, I need to sound cool, but not like I'm trying too hard. I need to-

"Just ask her out already sheesh!" Rex yelled out for the whole hall to hear, but this didn't seem to faze Cat, thank god. Oh no here she is.

"Robbie you aren't still thinking you're in love with Trina are you?" she said with what I hoped was a tone of disappointment it wasn't about her.

"What? Ha! I'm way over that chick, I told you remember?" I hoped I didn't sound too nervous, I think I did a good job of hiding it.

"What chick?" Cat said as she examined a wrapper she pulled from her pocket, she looked disappointed there wasn't any candy in it.

"Trina, you ask if I was still into Trina, and I'm not"

"what the boy is trying to say Cat, is that he has the hots for a lovely red headed gir-"Cat seemed to take a keen interest when the words "lovely red headed" came up, and seemed a bit disappointed I didn't allow Rex to finish when I smacked my hand on Rex's mouth before he could continue what I'm sure would have been a spectacular show for him.

"What have I told you about doing that? You don't go around telling people about who I do and don't like!" I kept my hand over Rex's mouth to hinder any chance he would have at responding to my remark, all the while Cat seemed to enjoy the commotion, but I could tell she was about to lose interest any second so I had to act fast and work what I hope would be my charm, if I had any, on her. She pulled out her phone to read something on it. Better act now.

"H-hey Cat, I was wondering if you w-would like to" She cut me off before I could finish.

"Sorry Robbie I gotta go! Jade said her uncle gave her a bunny for her birthday and she doesn't want it, and asked if I did!" She smiled brightly and waved goodbye as she skipped away. Darn it! And I was really about to ask her out that time.

"Yeah right you were, just like you were going to ask her out last year for prom huh?" Rex said now that he was free from my death-grip.

"I don't even know why I carry you around anymore"

"And I don't know why I allow YOU to tag along with me anymore"

"I'm the one that does the walking!"

"Yeah, but I'm the one that does the talking" Rex always wanted the last word, so I let him have it. Now, how should I ask Cat out? Maybe Tori could help.


	2. Chapter 2

I thought about what I should do, how I should approach Cat with such a bold proposal as I was stuffing Rex in my backpack before left home. I thought I was alone in the hall but then I heard footsteps coming from behind me, I turned and to my surprise there was Jade of all people, with a smirk I haven't yet seen her wear on her face. It was a bit intimidating, but I got over it as I got the feeling she just came over to remind me of my awkwardness.

"So you do put away that silly toy when no one's around." She motioned to Rex as I zipped up my bag.

"Well as fun as it is to always hold him up all day with one arm, I find it a bit relaxing to do so" I said as I looked at her, she's still smirking.

"Well, well I think I just might consider it." She hadn't let up on the grinning, I was getting a bit curious as to why she was smiling so much, this is Jade, she doesn't smile at every little thing in the world, there are always reasons to her actions.

"Ok Jade, what's with all the smiling? You're kind of scaring me. " I tried to sound like I wasn't uneasy with her; she laughed at this and crossed her arms at this.

"You're too sad to even notice, you're such a dork." Jade seemed very content with picking on me, then it hit me.

"Hey wait! Cat just left saying you sent her a text, something about a bunny. Why would you lie?"

"Because I felt like doing something interesting today." Her toned was very condescending, I didn't like it.

"What are you talking about? You're." I stared at her maybe a bit too hard, she got mad.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" She grasped me by the collar and stared at me with a fierce look she's known for; Medusa herself would have feared it.

"Like what? Like what!" It felt a little hard to breath with Jade in my face looking like she's ready to pounce on me any second.

"Like you're going to try and get all smart-stupid with someone that has considered..." She said this rather calm and collective, almost like she had something she wanted to whisper, I desperately wanted to know what she was talking about.

"Considered what?" I half shouted, she looked annoyed at this because she was still very near to my face. She decided to let go of me, she took a few steps back, like as if she was about to present something of importance to me. I eagerly waited for her to begin; almost on cue we were interrupted. Footsteps from behind me again, what's with everyone being behind me today? I didn't notice how quite it could be at school without all the halls being cluttered up. Aha, there he is, Beck.

"There you are" Beck said to Jade with a tone of endearment, moving closer to her for a brief kiss. I tried not to stare, but it's not like they noticed, still though I looked away out of respect.

"Come on, my cars running outside." He said to her, she moved her mouth close to his ear and whispered something to him. This interested him.

"Oh so you haven't talked to him about it?" Beck and jade had a way of making you feel like you didn't matter at all, what with all their chemistry bubbling around. I listened in more intently, I had a feeling they weren't telling me something.

"Beck shh, not here, he'll hear." Jade whispered to beck a tad too loud, she didn't know that I caught wind of this, enough is enough.

"Ok what's going on here? Is there something I shout be aware of?" All this James Bond secrecy was getting annoying, I felt like I was being left out of something.

"You know what Robbie, me and Jade have to get going, it's nothing. Catch you later" Beck said as he and Jade walked out of the school, why can't I help but feel it was about me? What was Jade going to tell me? Dose Beck know too? Who else is in on this? These are just too many questions for one guy to handle; I'll text Tori if I can stop by her house today.

:: Hey Tori, do you have time to talk? I have a lil problem and I was wondering if you could help me?::

I pushed the send button, and walked out of school when it hit me. After all that pointless and bizarre time I spent in there my bus left! Now I'm going to have to walk home, perfect. My phoned buzzed a few minutes into my walk home. It was from Tori.

:: Sure buddy, you ok? You want to come over or grab a bite to eat?::

Tori was a good friend, I valued our friendship. I replied to her and closed my phone to continue my march home. I began to ponder what I should ask Tori, well she's a girl, so she has to know something right?


	3. Chapter 3

I was walking for a few minutes when I see Tori at the convince store she told me she would be at. There she is, getting some fashion magazine. I walked in and up to her unnoticed.

"Hey, magging it up today?" I motioned to the booklet in her hands, slightly scaring her.

"Oh, hi Robbie! Yeah." She said with a small laugh while we made our way to the front of the store.

"That'll be six fifty" The husky man said to Tori as she got out her money. She paid the man and we left the store.

"So where exactly do you want to talk?" She had a small look of concern draped over her face; she thinks it's a serious problem? Well it is sort of.

"It's nothing to be worried about, just something I need advice on." I tried to not sound like I was a total dork, but I think I failed at that. I avoided eye contact with her, I felt suddenly like I came to the wrong person to ask help with this.

"Aww, what's her name! Do I know her? " How could she possibly know it was a girl problem? Wow girls are good at this. She stared intently at me like she knew she was right; that it is a girl related issue. No coming back from here, all or nothing.

"Well yeah you do" Her eyes widened at my reply, she looked ready to burst with all the questions I knew she wanted to ask, but alas, an interruption. André stopped at the red light next to the side walk we were walking on; it was kind of a relief to be honest.

"Yo dummy dude, super star, you guys want a ride?" Tori was furious with this and barked suddenly at him, she obviously wanted to get down to the issue.

"WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!" She didn't seem to scare André much; he looked a bit startled and then he had a sly smile, something that caught my attention. No one simply smiles at a random verbal assault like that.

"Read you loud and clear Tori!" He picked up his cell phone and called someone, before the light hit green I could hear his voice in a cheery way talk into the phone, "Beck! Bro, you're not gunna guess what I just her-"was all I heard before he sped out into the distance. Why would he suddenly be in such a good mood and randomly call beck of all people right after Tori tore him a new ear? My thoughts were interrupted when I came to the realization I was being shaken violently by Tori.

"Quite daydreaming and tell me her name!" She let go of me when she saw I regained my senses. I swallowed hard and decided to just get over it and tell her.

"Her name is Cat." I barely whispered this, she wasn't too happy.

"Speak up lover boy I couldn't hear you!" I sucked it up and just blurted it out at her face.

Rather than being mad at me for the sudden burst of information I spewed in her ears she was overwhelmingly happy and joyful.

"Oh my god!" She squealed into my ear and dropped her bag to hug me tightly. For some reason I got the feeling she approves, go figure.

"So I take it you will help me out?" I asked her in my newfound comfort. This wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be.

"No duh! Where do we start? When do we start? What do you want to know? " Tori couldn't seem to stop with all the questions, I was a bit relived, I felt like I did end up choosing the right person to talk to about this.

"Well I want to work my way up to asking her out, but I don't want to get turned down." We just got to the block with Tori's house when I stopped to tie my shoes; she kept walking while replying to what I said not noticing my stopping. Opps need to tie the other one, cross this one, pull here and there…done!

After I was done I tried to catch up to Tori, who was now going into her yard, wait what's Beck doing there? She looked startled when he approached her, like she was looking for me and looked relived that I wasn't there and started talking to Beck, I decided make an entrance. Before I was noticed by either of them I could over hear what they said. I decided it would be best to listen in as they seemed to be talking about me.

"He was just with me, Beck we can't talk right now he could come any second." She seemed excited and nervous, what's going on here?

"OK, ok, but tell me, is it Cat?" I couldn't make since of what they said much after that.

"Yes he likes-" I sneezed and made them jump, great and it was getting good!

"Oh hey there you are Robbie! I was wondering when you would pop up." She looked a little pale, kind of sick really, all of a sudden too. Were they talking about me and Cat? Why would she tell Beck If I like her? Wait, how did Beck know? Was that what he meant when he asked "is it Cat?"?

"Hello? Robbie your spacing out again" Tori pointed out with a laugh.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry it's been happing lately, oh hey Beck, what brings you here?" I offered a smile to the fellow male.

"Oh um, I was just…Asking Ca- I mean Tori if she's...if she heard from Jade, yeah! I've been looking for Jade, she hasn't been answering me calls, and she's not home. So I thought maybe Tori knew." He looked to Tori which in turn looked at me.

"Yeah! And oh, sorry Beck she's not here, try Cat's" There is defiantly something going on here.

"Wait Beck, why didn't you just text Tori instead of diving all the way over here?" Beck, being the cool guy he was stalled using slow, responses, obviously he was coming up with an excuse as he talked.

"Well…Yeah…You know…My uh…Phone wasn't working so I came here" He looked so relived, but I saw yet another flaw in his story.

"But I thought you were calling Jade, so your phone works or not?" He was walking to his car as he reasoned he that he called her using his house phone, right, people still use those? Tori waved bye to Beck as he left.

"Well that was an odd game of 20 questions you played with Beck, what's with all the suspicions?" I grinned at this, finally maybe I could get some answers, was their conversation in any way related to the one Beck and Jade Had back at school?

"You tell me Tori, Why were you two talking about me and Cat? I overheard you both." Her initial reaction was one of shock, then relief.

"Ok Robbie, this is what's up"


End file.
